The Phone Call
by startswithhope
Summary: Post 4A: Killian learns of how Henry really feels about him and Emma being together. Two chapters of this are already written, with at least one more planned. Rated T for second and third chapters.
1. The Phone Call

Things are calm. It's an odd feeling, one that no one really knows how to deal with, but everyone is trying to soak in before everything inevitably goes to hell again. _This is Storybrooke after all._

Killian is sitting with Emma in the diner, arm draped casually around her shoulders as she sips her hot cocoa. His coffee long forgotten, simply watching her drink and letting his mind wander. If you had asked him if he ever thought he could be this happy the answer would have assuredly been no. Who would have thought that his centuries long quest for vengeance would find him here, with his True Love, in a town of people he actually could call friends. It was baffling in its absurdity.

The comfortable silence is interrupted by a muffled vibration coming from his leather jacket, causing him to jump a bit in his seat. He recognizes it as the cell phone he finally feels comfortable using, but doesn't quite understand who beyond Emma would be calling him on it. Emma looks on as he answers the contraption, curious herself as to who is on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Killian?"

"Aye. Is that you, Henry?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you need to speak to your mom, lad? She's right here with…"

Henry interrupts, "Er, no…I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute."

Killian holds his hand over the phone and turns to Emma, "It's Henry. For me?"

Turning his attention back to Henry, "Of course lad, what can I help you with?"

"Actually, I just wanted to apologize for…"

"Henry, don't worry, I've had worse falls than those marbles caused. No harm done."

"No, not for that, well…yes for that, but I…well… I didn't mean what I said to you, either. I don't think you are a dirty pirate. I mean, I'm glad you finally changed your clothes, but I don't remember you ever smelling bad or anything."

Killian chuckled, which caused Emma to try and lean in to hear the conversation more clearly. "Thank you Henry. I'm happy to hear that you approve of my hygiene." Emma rolls her eyes at that and turns back to her cocoa with a smile.

Henry gave a small laugh on the other end of the line, but Killian could tell that he wasn't quite finished with what he had to say.

Henry took a deep breath and launched into his next speech. "Look, I know I said that I didn't like you and that I didn't want you and my Mom to be together and I didn't mean any of that either. I know you make her happy and you've helped save us all more than once and…and you take me sailing and…you're Captain _freakin'_ Hook. That's pretty cool if you ask me, even if you used to be a villain. Well, I guess you were a villain, but not like my other Mom was, but you weren't necessarily good either. This whole villains vs. heroes thing can get really confusing when you think about it." Henry takes another deep breath before continuing his stream of consciousness into the phone. "Plus, you and my Mom are in the book now. _Together._ I knew when I saw you in there dancing with her that you were supposed to be her happy ending. And she deserves one, Killian. And so do you. Will you be her happy ending?"

Killian is at a loss for words. His eyes have misted over and Emma rests her fingers on his leg, concerned at the look in his eyes. Killian gives her a small smile to let her know that all is okay and takes a second to compose himself.

Henry clears his throat into the phone, jolting Killian to refocus.

"Lad, if there is a happy ending in that book for me, I know it will be with your Mom. She saved me in more ways than one. If I can repay that favor for her, I will gladly do so until the end of my days." Emma tears up at this and squeezes Killian's leg. "Thank you for asking this of me, Henry. Having your blessing means more than you know. Being a part of Emma's life means being a part of yours; in any way you want me to be."

A relieved sigh can be heard from Henry at that. "Great! When can we go sailing again? I want to show Mom how to navigate the stars like you taught me."

"Any time you wish, lad. Any time at all."

"Thanks, Killian. Say hi to my Mom for me." Killian's hears the line go dead at that and turns to Emma with his heart in his throat.

Emma gives Killian's leg another squeeze and reaches up for his phone. He sees her press a series of buttons before handing it back over. "Here, Killian, when you want to talk to him again, just hit the Henry button."


	2. Happiness on the Horizon

It's been three long days since she's had any time alone with Killian and Emma was bound and determined to not let any resident of Storybrooke get in the way of her much needed time with her pirate. The plan was to meet at the docks and _"borrow"_ one of the boats for a private night on the water, perhaps some stargazing and hopefully _more enjoyable activities_. As she moved stealthily past the cannery, Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw Henry sitting next to Killian on the end of the pier.

She couldn't control the pang in her heart seeing them deep in conversation, heads close, as if they were sharing a secret all their own. After Henry called Killian that night in the diner, the two of them had really made an effort to connect more. Emma hadn't been privy to much of Henry and Killian's bonding time, as it usually involved boating trips where women, per Henry's instructions, were strictly forbidden. So, seeing them now she was able to really sense just how close they had become.

She couldn't help but see the future being laid out in front of her, the real possibility of an actual family with Killian and Henry. She had told Killian those many months ago back in New York that what she wanted and what she thought she could have for her life wasn't in the cards for her, the Savior. She believed it then, but now, she was starting to have hope that maybe she was wrong. She felt grounded for the first time…well…ever, in her life and the two men at the end of that pier were definitely her anchors. Men, wow, when did she start thinking of Henry as a man and not a kid? She knew he still had a lot of growing up to do and she hoped he would take his time and enjoy what was left of his childhood, despite the constant craziness that was life in Storybrooke. She didn't have a real childhood and that's all she wants for him. And, well…a family, which he has in spades…_and a hook_.

She sees Killian reach up to pat Henry on the back as Henry is stuffing something that looks like his book into his backpack. He stands and gives a small wave to Killian and makes his way up the pier towards where Emma was spying. She tries to look as though she just arrived, but the sly look on Henry's face as he approaches tells her that he isn't buying it.

"Hey Kid."

"Hi Mom. You're early. Killian said you weren't meeting him for another half hour."

Searching for a response that wasn't _"I was going crazy not having kissed Killian in three days and cut out of work early to stick my tongue down his throat…"_ was proving difficult. She decided changing the subject altogether was the better option.

"So, what were you two doing?"

"Ah, nothing. I just wanted to talk to him about something, so I texted him. He met me here after school and we've been hanging out."

And, there was a second pang.

"He's texting now? That's good to know." Filing that information away for later, Emma reached up and brushed Henry's hair across his forehead. "I'm lucky to have you as a kid, you know? I don't think anyone else would be so cool with his mom dating Captain Hook."

Henry's eyes lit up at that. "Totally okay with it. I mean, c'mon, he's a pirate and he lets me teach him how to use a smart phone and he tells awesome stories. And…well, we've even talked about my Dad a bit more. It's nice having someone to talk to who knew him when he was young like me. It helps me to not forget him, you know?"

Unable to stop herself, Emma grabbed Henry and held him close, tucking his head under her chin. "I know, kid. I miss him, too."

Henry pulled back a bit and reached up to scratch behind his ear, something he had obviously picked up from Killian, causing the third pang to hit her straight in the heart. Henry lifted his head, seemingly nervous, and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Mom, even if my Dad was alive, I still think Killian is the best person for you."

"Oh, Henry. You don't have to…"

"No, I mean it. He makes you, I don't know, stronger somehow. You don't seem so lost anymore and you smile all the time. I know I didn't get to really see you and Dad together all that much, but I don't think he could have made you as happy as Killian does." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and shuffled back a few steps. "Go have fun, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Emma could say anything further, he was sprinting past her back into town.

Emma stood there for a full minute, watching as Henry got smaller and smaller in her view, still grasping with what her amazing, loving child had just admitted to her. She shifted her gaze to the end of the pier, where Killian was now standing, looking out across the water. As the setting sun grazed the horizon, Emma made her way over to him, mesmerized by his dark silhouette contrasting with the hazy oranges and yellows of the sunset. He turned as he heard her boots echoing on the wood and she had to stop herself from full out running into his arms.

"Hello, love. Did you.."

Whatever else he was about to say was swallowed by Emma's lips as they claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. Not one to ask questions, Killian responded with equal fervor, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, causing Emma to gasp lightly. With one hand reaching inside his jacket to wrap around his waist, Emma used her other hand to grasp the back of his head and take back control of the kiss. The sun had set and the pier lights were beginning to flicker to life by the time they broke for air, resting their foreheads together, panting into each other's mouths.

"Not complaining, love, but what was that for?"

Emma had so much to say, so many thoughts rolling through her brain, but at this moment all she wanted was this. There would be time for big conversations and what's next and hey do you want to be a family with me and Henry, but right now she just wants to live in this happy bubble for a night.

Lifting her forehead from his, she searches the pier for a suitable boat for the evening before wrapping her fingers around his hook to pull him in the direction of her conquest.

"Let's just say that I'm ready for the fun to begin."


	3. Choices

"Love…Emma…you need to wake up."

Warm fingers trailing down her back and a press of lips to her forehead were the first things Emma registered as she broke from her slumber. Lifting her head from Killian's chest, she met his sweet smile with a sleepy one of her own. The pre-dawn light was beginning to shine through the windows of the cabin where they were tangled together, bodies warm and sated.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

Killian reluctantly tore his gaze from hers to look outside. "I'd guess around 5am or so. We probably only have a short time before the fisherman start to arrive."

Emma pulled her hand from under the covers to wrap around Killian's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Quiet moments like this were few and far between and she was determined to make the most of whatever time they had left. It didn't take long before they were both lost in one another, hands exploring and warming as the kiss changed from a gentle good morning to a passionate consuming of breath and hearts.

Killian was the first to pull away, pulling his arm from around them both to gently caress Emma's cheek. The last thing he wanted was to leave this moment, but he loved Emma too much to have her be the talk of the town after being discovered in a random boat doing what they were about to start doing. Last night was the first time he and Emma had made love and he'd be damned if the second became fodder for the rumor mill.

"Emma, as much as it loathes me to say this at this very moment, we have to go." He felt her lean into his palm and exhale a deep breath. Her eyelashes fluttered up at him and she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to chest.

Unwrapping herself from around his warm body, Emma moved to detangle them both from the cocoon of blankets they had found last night.

"Killian, over breakfast we are looking at the Classifieds and finding me my own place."

Killian had trouble finding his voice, too distracted by Emma's naked form as she extricated herself from the tiny bed. As she leaned down to pick up her clothes and work her way into her jeans, she glanced over her shoulder and caught him enjoying the view.

"Cat got your tongue, Captain?"

"If you're the cat, love, you are welcome to my tongue any time you please."

Emma fully turned around at that, seeing the seductive leer take over his features as his resolve was starting to break.

Pulling her shirt over her head, making sure to give him a good view of her braless chest, she reached down to grab his pants from the floor. Crossing back to the bed, she leaned in to get close to his ear. "I'll keep that in mind, Captain." A nibble of his earlobe followed by a quick escape out of his reach, she tossed his pants in his direction. "Get dressed, pirate."

Killian's grumble and the rustle of blankets let her know that he was following her lead, so she made her way to the deck to put the rest of the boat back in order. They hadn't been on deck long, but she's pretty sure they knocked over a barrel or two as they scrambled to get to the cabin below. She felt her cheeks warming as she thought about the passion that overtook them last night, all the waiting and longing coming to an inevitable heated conquering of one another, followed by a few hours of blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Killian's arms came around her then, pulling her from her reverie, as he placed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Ready to go, love?"

"Not really, but we should get moving." Grabbing his hand from her stomach, she laced their fingers together and pulled him toward the gangplank.

Walking hand and hand up the dock, they fell into a companionable silence, the call of the seagulls and the tapping of the boats against the pier filling the air around them. As they were nearing the town center, Emma began to slow, not wanting their time together to be at an end just yet. Killian sensed her mood and pulled her closer to his side.

As they passed Regina's house, Emma was reminded of last night when she had seen Killian and Henry looking at his book on the pier. "So, what were you and Henry talking about last night? I'll understand if it's a secret, as I don't want to interfere in your manly bonding."

Killian's chuckle echoed through the quiet streets. "No, lass, no secrets this time. Henry just wanted to talk to me about Operation Mongoose."

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Really? I didn't know he had clued you in to that? To be included in one of Henry's operations is a big deal, means he really trusts you."

Killian's eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked down at her. "Love, we have proven my trustworthiness, have we not?" Stepping closer, he gave her a predatory look as he swooped in for a quick, passionate kiss. Kissing in the middle of the street was quickly becoming a habit of theirs, apparently. Emma pulled back, pressing her hands against his chest as she looked around to see if they had any onlookers. Looking up at Killian, he was giving her his best innocent smile, before following that up with his signature wink.

"C'mon tiger, we may not have an audience at the moment, but we will soon. You can walk me to the loft and fill me in on what Henry had to say about Operation Mongoose."

Killian released her waist after a gentle squeeze and reclaimed her hand in his as they resumed their slow pace.

"Well, he wanted to get my opinion on the whole thing. He said that Regina was looking for the author of the storybook so she could get him to change her story, to make sure she had her happy ending. He was curious to hear if I thought it would work."

"I have to admit to being a bit curious as to your opinion on the matter as well."

After a few moments of silence, Killian stopped them again to turn Emma to look at him. "To be honest, I think the whole thing is rather misguided. I don't think finding the author will change anything for Regina, or any of us for that matter. I'm a man that firmly believes that the life we live is created by the choices we make. I've been lost in the darkness, afraid I would never find my way out, consumed with my revenge. It took me some time, but meeting you, being in your life, it changed everything and I started to choose differently. It was the making of those choices that led me to my happy ending, _with you_. I truly believe that this author, if there even is one, is simply writing our stories as they happen, not directing their course. That's on us. If Regina wants to be happy, she has to truly change, accept responsibility for her actions and be a better person all the time, not just when it works in her favor. It's all about choices, love."

Emma hadn't realized she had started crying until she felt Killian's thumb brush away a tear from her cheek. "Emma, what is it? What did I say?"

Reaching both hands up to cup his face, Emma leaned in to rest her forehead against his. Killian felt more than heard her breathe the words against his lips. "I chose you." And then she was kissing him. Kissing him as if her life depended on it and he responded as a man in love would, in kind.

Neither of them heard Grumpy as he was making his way to Granny's. "Get a room you two!"

_A/N: This was my planned ending to this short story. I'll keep this as In Progress for a bit in case I am inspired to write and epilogue._


End file.
